sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αντίγονος Α \Μακεδονία
Αντίγονος Α' ο Μονόφθαλμος Antigonus I thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Ελυμείας. - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονίας - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Μακεδονικής Φρυγίας - Βασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αντίγονος" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "γόνος" Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αντιγονίδες - Πατέρας: Φίλιππος ο Ελιμειώτης - Αδελφοί: *Πτολεμαίος ο Ασαφής (θανών το 313), που είχε υιούς Πτολεμαίο (σωματοφύλακα Αρριδαίου) και Διοσκουρίδη. * ανώνυμος, που είχε υιό τον Τελέσφορο * Μαρσύας, υιός Περίανδρου, ομομήτριος, ιστορικός και στρατηγός - Μητέρα: άγνωστη - Σύζυγος: Στρατονίκη Α' η Πρεσβύτερη - Τέκνα: * Δημήτριος ο Πολιορκητής * Φίλιππος ο Ήσσων Βιογραφία Ο Αντίγονος Α' ο Κύκλωψ ή Μονόφθαλμος (382 π.Χ. - 301 π.Χ. ) ήταν Μακεδόνας ευγενής, στρατηγός, και ένας από τους στρατηγούς και επάρχους της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας του Μεγάλου Αλέξανδρου. Μετά το θάνατο του Αλέξανδρου, ο Αντίγονος υπήρξε κεντρικό πρόσωπο στούς "Πολέμους των Διαδόχων" Υπήρξε ο ιδρυτής του Οίκου των Αντιγονιδών. Κατάτμηση της Αυτοκρατορίας Ο Αντίγονος είχε διορισθεί αρχικά, από τον Αλέξανδρο, έπαρχος της Φρυγίας το 333 π.Χ. Μετά το θάνατο του Αλέξανδρου (323 π.Χ.) ο Περδίκκας που εκτελούσε χρέη αντιβασιλέα, του παραχώρησε και τις επαρχίες της Παμφυλίας και της Λυκίας. Στη συνέχεια ο Αντίγονος επέσυρε την οργή του Περδίκκα για το λόγο ότι αρνήθηκε, ενώ του ζητήθηκε, να βοηθήσει τον Ευμένη να καταλάβει της επαρχίες που του παραχωρήθηκαν (Παφλαγονία και Καππαδοκία), των οποίων η κατάκτηση δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί από τους Μακεδόνες. Με κίνδυνο της ζωής του, διέφυγε με το γιό του Δημήτριο τον '' Πολιορκητή'' στην Ελλάδα, όπου απέσπασε την εύνοια του Αντίπατρου (αντιβασιλέα της Μακεδονίας). Σε αυτή τη φάση σχηματίζεται ένας συνασπισμός κατά του Περδίκκου με κύριους πρωταγωνιστές τον Αντίπατρο, τον Πτολεμαίο, τον Κρατερό και τον Αντίγονο (Α' Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος). Σύμμαχος του Περδίκκα παραμένει ο Ευμένης, ο οποίος επιτυγχάνει να εξοντώσει τον Κρατερό σε μάχη που έγινε στην Ελλησποντιακή Φρυγία ή στην Καππαδοκία. Το 321 π.Χ. φονεύεται ο Περδίκκας στην προσπάθεια να εξουδετερώσει τον Πτολεμαίο και έλαβε χώρα νέα διανομή της αυτοκρατορίας από τον Αντίπατρο (Συμφωνία του Τριπαραδείσου της Άνω Συρίας το 321 π.Χ.) . Στον Αντίγονο ανατέθηκε ο πόλεμος κατά του εναπομείναντος Ευμένους ο οποίος, αν και ικανός στρατιωτικός, δεν πλαισιωνόταν από πιστούς συνεργάτες. Ο Αντίγονος κατάφερε να δελεάσει τον Απολλωνίδη, αξιωματικό του ιππικού του Ευμένη, να αυτομολήσει κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης που έλαβε χώρα στα Ορκύνια πεδία με αποτέλεσμα την ήττα του Ευμένους παρά το γεγονός ότι αυτός είχε διπλάσιες δυνάμεις από αυτές του Αντίγονου. Ο Ευμένης αποσύρθηκε, με 600 άνδρες , στην οχυρή θέση Νώρα στα βόρεια υψώματα του όρους Ταύρος στην Καππαδοκία. Μετά τη νίκη αυτή ο Αντίγονος πρόσθεσε στη δύναμή του και την άλλοτε δύναμη του Ευμένη, η οποία πρέπει να ήταν μεγαλύτερη από 10.000 πεζούς και 5.000 ιππείς. Αφού απέκλεισε τον Ευμένη στα Νώρα στράφηκε κατά των συνεργατών του Περδίκκα, Αλκέτα (αδελφός του Περδίκκα) και Αττάλου. Ο ίδιος, επικεφαλής δύναμης 40.000 πεζών και 7.000 ιππέων, διέσχισε σε εκπληκτικά σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα , τα 450 km που χωρίζουν την Καππαδοκία από την Πισιδία όπου βρισκόταν ο Αλκέτας, ο οποίος αιφνιδιάστηκε και δεν μπόρεσε να παρατάξει τη φάλαγγά του, η οποία άλλωστε υστερούσε κατά πολύ. Ο Άτταλος και άλλοι αξιωματικοί συνελήφθησαν ενώ ο Αλκέτας διέφυγε, προσωρινά, στην Τερμησσό όπου και αυτοκτόνησε για να μην αιχαμαλωτισθεί από τον Αντίγονο. Ο Αντίγονος πρόσθεσε επιπλέον δυνάμεις στο στρατό του, ο οποίος εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος που είχε συγκεντρωθεί ως τότε στην Αυτοκρατορία. Μάχη για την Ασία Ο Πολυπέρχων διαδέχθηκε τον Αντίπατρο στη Μακεδονία το 319 π.Χ., αποκλείοντας τον γιό του Αντίπατρου, Κάσσανδρο. Ο Αντίγονος αποφάσισε να γίνει κύριος της Ασίας και σε συννενόηση με τον Κάσσανδρο και τον Πτολεμαίο αρνήθηκε να αναγνωρίσει την εξουσία του Πολυπέρχοντα. Σε παράβαση της συμφωνίας του Τριπαράδεισου (παράβαση που είχε διαπράξει και ο Πτολεμαίος προσαρτώντας την Κοίλη Συρία) προσάρτησε της σατραπείες της Ελλησποντικής Φρυγίας και της Λυδίας από τους Αρριδαίο και Κλείτο αντίστοιχα. Άρχισε διαπραγματεύσεις με τον Ευμένη, αλλά ο Ευμένης παρέμενε πιστός στη βασιλική οικογένεια. Ο Ευμένης δραπέτευσε από τα Νώρα, συγκέντρωσε στρατό και συμμάχησε με τους επάρχους των ανατολικών επαρχιών. Ο Αντίγονος έδωσε δυο μεγάλες μάχες κατά του Ευμένους, στην Μάχη της Παραιτακηνής το 317 π.Χ. και στην Μάχη της Γαβιηνής τον Ιανουάριο του 316 π.Χ. Τελικά, ο Ευμένης παραδόθηκε με προδοσία στον Αντίγονο και θανατώθηκε (αρχές 316 π.Χ.) Μετά από αυτά, ο Αντίγονος διεκδίκησε την εξουσία για το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Ασίας, κατέσχεσε τους θησαυρούς στα Σούσα και εισήλθε στη Βαβυλώνα, της οποίας έπαρχος ήταν ο Σέλευκος. Ο Σέλευκος κατέφυγε στον Πτολεμαίο (316 π.Χ.), και με τον Λυσίμαχο και τον Κάσσανδρο συμμάχησαν κατά του Αντίγονου. Παράλληλα, ο Αντίγονος διακήρυξε την ελευθερία των Ελληνικών πόλεων, τις οποίες προσπάθησε να προσεταιρισθεί. Ως έμπρακτη απόδειξη δεν θα τοποθετούσε φρουρά σε όσες πόλεις ελευθέρωνε. Το 315 π.Χ. ο Αντίγονος εισέβαλε στη Συρία, η οποία ανήκε στον Πτολεμαίο, και πολιόρκησε την Τύρο για ένα δεκαπεντάμηνο. Το 312 π.Χ. ο υιός του Δημήτριος ηττήθηκε στη Μάχη της Γάζας από τον Πτολεμαίο και απώλεσε τη Βαβυλώνα, την οποία ανακατέλαβε το επόμενο έτος. Κύριος της Ασίας Το 311 π.Χ. συνήφθη ειρήνη σύμφωνα με την οποία η Μικρά Ασία και η Συρία, προσωρινά, μέχρι την ενηλικίωση του (εκ Ρωξάνης) Αλέξανδρου Δ', παραχωρούνταν στον Αντίγονο. Αυτή η συμφωνία δεν διήρκεσε πολύ καθώς ο Κάσσανδρος θεωρήθηκε ότι δολοφόνησε τη Ρωξάνη και το γιό της. Με το πρόσχημα ότι είχαν τοποθετηθεί φρουρές σε μερικές από τις ελεύθερες πόλεις από τον Αντίγονο, επανήρχισαν οι εχθροπραξίες από τον Κάσσανδρο και τον Πτολεμαίο (Δ' Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος). Παρά τις αρχικές επιτυχίες του Πτολεμαίου στη Μικρά Ασία και σε μερικές νήσους του Αιγαίου, ο Δημήτριος τον συνέτριψε στη Ναυμαχία της Σαλαμίνας στην Κύπρο, το 306 π.Χ. Ανακήρυξη βασιλείας Με την κατάληψη της Κύπρου από το Δημήτριο το 306 π.Χ., ο Αντίγονος ανακηρύχθηκε απο το στρατό του βασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. Ουσιαστικά αυτή η ανακήρυξη σηματοδότησε και την οριστική διάσπαση της Αυτοκρατορίας καθώς οι άλλοι Διάδοχοι αρνήθηκαν να αναγνωρίσουν την νομιμότητα του Αντιγόνου και έτσι το επόμενο έτος αποσχίσθηκαν από αυτήν και δημιούργησαν νέα Ελληνιστικά Κράτη. Εκστρατεία στην Αίγυπτο Εν συνεχεία ετοίμασε ισχυρό στρατό και στόλο, με διοικητή το Δημήτριο, και έσπευσε να επιτεθεί στη Αίγυπτο, την επαρχία του Πτολεμαίου. Όμως η απόπειρα αυτή απέτυχε καθώς δεν επέτυχε να διασπάσει την άμυνα του Πτολεμαίου και αναγκάστηκε να αποσυρθεί. Το 305 π.Χ. ο Δημήτριος θέλησε να τιμωρήσει την Ρόδο η οποία αρνήθηκε να βοηθήσει τον Αντίγονο κατά της Αιγύπτου. Η πολιορκία διήρκησε ένα έτος και, μετά τη σθεναρή αντίσταση που συνάντησε, ο Δημήτριος υποχρεώθηκε να συνθηκολογήσει. Μάχη της Ιψούς Οι ισχυρότεροι σατράπες της αυτοκρατορίας (Κάσσανδρος, Σέλευκος, Πτολεμαίος και Λυσίμαχος) αυτοανακηρύχτηκαν και αυτοί βασιλείς αντιδρώντας στον Αντίγονο, ο οποίος τελικά βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος και με τους τέσσερεις. Ο Αντίγονος απαίτησε απο τον Κάσσανδρο την άνευ όρων υποταγή της Μακεδονίας. Οι άλλοι τρείς του επιτέθηκαν και αναγκάστηκε να ανακαλέσει το γιό του από την Ελλάδα, παρά το γεγονός οτι σημείωνε εκεί τη μια επιτυχία μετά την άλλη, και να κινηθεί κατά του Λυσίμαχου. Ο στρατός πατέρα και υιού ηττήθηκε από τις συνδυασμένες δυνάμεις του Σέλευκου και του Λυσίμαχου στην αποφασιστική Μάχη της Ιψούς το 301 π.Χ. Τελικά ,ο Αντίγονος φονεύθηκε κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης απο ακόντιο. Ήταν ογδόντα ενός ετών και πριν την Ιψό δεν είχε χάσει άλλη μάχη. Υστεροφημία thumb|center|600px| Η διάσπαση της [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία|Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας μετά τον θάνατο του Αντίγονου του Μονόφθαλμου ]] Με το θάνατό του τερματίζεται και κάθε προσπάθεια επανένωσης της αυτοκρατορίας του Αλέξανδρου. Οι νικητές διαχώρησαν τα βασίλειά τους. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της επικράτειας του Αντίγονου έλαβαν οι Σέλευκος και Λυσίμαχος. Ο Δημήτριος απέκτησε τον έλεγχο της Μακεδονίας το 294 π.Χ., τον οποίο και διατήρησε ο οίκος των Αντιγονιδών μέχρι την κατάκτηση της Μακεδονίας από τους Ρωμαίους, μετά τη Μάχη της Πύδνας το 168 π.Χ. Χρονολόγιο Σύνοψη 322/46 gonus for his disloyalty, but Antigonus escapes and joins Antipater. 321/7 Antigonus crosses over to Asia, and attacks Eumenes and Cleopatra at 321/26 Antigonus is appointed to lead the war against Eumenes. 321/31 over his forces in Asia to Antigonus, and returns to Macedonia with 320/2 Eumenes is trapped and defeated by Antigonus at Orcynia. 320/5 secretly prevents his soldiers from attacking Antigonus' baggage. 320/7 Eumenes withstands a siege by Antigonus at Nora. 319/1 Antigonus sends Leonidas to lead some mutinous troops back to Macedon 319/7 mits suicide after being defeated in a surprise attack by Antigonus. 319/12 Antigonus goes to Phrygia, where he hears about the death of Antipate 319/13 Antigonus sends Hieronymus to end the siege of Eumenes. 319/20 Antigonus attacks Ephesus and Lydia. 319/25 to Asia to seek help from Antigonus for a war against Polyperchon. 318/10 of mercenaries, despite the opposition of Ptolemaeus and Antigonus. 318/11 Cassander arrives at Peiraeus with a force provided by Antigonus. 318/20 but by the intervention of Antigonus completely overwhelms the flee 318/21 Antigonus sends a force through Cilicia to attack Eumenes. 318/22 adron of Phoenician ships surrenders to Antigonus' fleet at Rhossus. 317/8 Antigonus advances to Susa, but is prevented by Eumenes from crossing 317/14 beginning of the reign of Antigonus, according to some calculation 317/18 The armies of Eumenes and Antigonus march to meet each other, but Eum 317/19 drawn battle between Eumenes and Antigonus at Paraetacene. 317/22 Antigonus and Eumenes rest their armies: the wife of the Indian gener 317/23 Antigonus marches through a desolate region to launch a surprise atta 317/24 Eumenes tricks Antigonus into delaying his attack. 316/4 Antigonus makes an unsuccessful attack on Eumenes' elephants. 316 Ήττα Ευμένους στην Μάχη της Γαβιανής 316/11 Eumenes is handed over to Antigonus by his own army. 316/13 Antigonus gains possession of a large force of elephants after his 316/14 Stratagems employed by Antigonus against Eumenes. 316/16 Antigonus puts Eumenes to death. 316/24 Antigonus kills Pithon and removes his associates. 316 Νέος Διαμοιρασμός Ανατολικών Επαρχιών υπό του Αντιγόνου 316/32 Antigonus disposes of some of the Silver Shields by assigning them 315/2 Seleucus is visited by Antigonus at Babylon. 315/4 refuge with Ptolemaeus, in anticipation of an attack by Antigonus. 315/5 ucus attempts to organize a coalition against Antigonus in the west. 315/12 Antigonus rejects an ultimatum from Ptolemaeus, Seleucus, and Cassand 315/13 Antigonus builds a new navy in Phoenicia. 315/14 Antigonus expels Ptolemaeus' garrisons from Joppa and Gaza. 315/15 Aristodemus is sent by Antigonus to the Peloponnese, and gives help 315/16 Ptolemaeus, the general of Antigonus, advances as far as Ionia. 315/20 Antigonus declares Cassander a public enemy, and promises freedom to 315/26 itus, Menelaus, and Seleucus to attack Antigonus in different areas. 315/27 eitus defeats Theodotus, the admiral of Antigonus, near Aphrodisias. 314/16 Antigonus captures Tyre. 314/19 Ptolemaeus, the general of Antigonus, escapes from an ambush and capt 314/24 Antigonus leaves his son Demetrius in charge in Syria, and marches 313/2 Antigonus sends Telesphorus with a fleet to the Peloponnese. 313/4 Antigonus gains control of the cities of Caria, and liberates Miletus 313/1a kingdom, and defeats and kills Pausanias, the general of Antigonus. 313/20 Ptolemaeus the general of Antigonus arrives with a fleet in Boeotia, 313/21 Antigonus advances as far as the Hellespont, but does not cross it. 312/12 Antigonus rebukes the young Demetrius during a battle. 311/8 The Nabataeans defeat Athenaeus, the general of Antigonus. 311/14 Demetrius persuades Antigonus to attempt to extract asphalt from the 311/22 Antigonus agrees to a peace treaty with Cassander, Lysimachus, and 311/26 OGI_5, a letter from Antigonus to Scepsis concerning the recent peac 311/27 OGI_6, a decree of Scepsis granting divine honours to Antigonus. 310/5 Antigonus is shown a specimen of an incense-tree. 310/18 Ptolemaeus, a general in the Peloponnese, defects from Antigonus. 309/3 Antigonus attempts to recapture Babylon, but is forced out by Seleucu 309/12 night attack by Seleucus on the army of Antigonus. 309/17 Ptolemaeus the nephew of Antigonus joins Ptolemaeus at Cos, but is 307/12 Demetrius the son of Antigonus captures Peiraeus and expels Demetrius 307/17c and other states in honour of Nicomedes, an associate of Antigonus. 307/30 ans grant extravagant honours to Demetrius and his father Antigonus. 306/11 foundation of the city of Antigoneia, Antigonus' capital in Syria. 306/19 Antigonus and his son Demetrius adopt the title of King. 306/20 The funeral of Philippus, son of Antigonus. 306/21 Antigonus invades Egypt, and advances as far as the Nile. 306/23 Antigonus retreats out of Egypt after his troops start to desert. 305/2 Antigonus decides to attack Rhodes. 305/18 Antigonus attempts to persuade Rhodian expatriates not to return home 305/2a cree in honour of residents at the court of Antigonus and Demetrius. 303/20 SIG_344, letters from Antigonus to Teos concerning plans for a synoe 302/3 ander instigates a coalition with the other kings against Antigonus. 302/12 Antigonus abandons celebrations at his new capital of Antigoneia, in 302/16 pt, after hearing a false rumour of Lysimachus' defeat by Antigonus. 302/17 a prepared position in order to withstand the attack by Antigonus. 302/18 his army from Dorylaeum, and Antigonus is unable to pursue him becaus 302/19 Demetrius is ordered by Antigonus to return to Asia, and he agrees 302/22 death, at the age of 84, by Antigonus at Cius, after being suspected 302/23 Mithridates II escapes from Antigonus and takes refuge in a fort 302/24 cres some of the Autariatae, to prevent them deserting to Antigonus. 301/5 350-351, a decree of Byzantium in honour of Antigonus and Demetrius. 301/8 Antigonus uses papyrus from Syria to manufacture ropes for his fleet. 301/10 Antigonus puts the sophist Theocritus to death. 301/11 Antigonus founds cities at Alexandria Troas, Nicaea, and Smyrna. 301/12 Demetrius and Antigonus quarrel about Demetrius' mistress Demo. 301/14 Apelles paints a portrait of Antigonus, which hides his bad eye. 301/15 Sayings of Antigonus, addressed to Antagoras, Aristodemus, Bias, Herm 301/16 The close relationship between Demetrius and his father Antigonus. 301/17 General remarks on the ambitious character of Antigonus. 301/18 Antigonus is defeated and killed by Seleucus and Lysimachus at Ipsus. 301/24 The other kings divide up the remains of Antigonus' empire. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης xviii., xx. 46-86 * Πλουτάρχου Βίοι Παράλληλοι, Δημήτριος, Ευμένης * www.livius.org Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *attalus.org *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Category:Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Φρυγίας Category:Πρίγκιπες Ελυμείας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας